I like it rough
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Shizuo decides to kidnap Izaya and make him pay for all the times he humilliated him in public. What will happen when Izaya liked the punishment? Rated M for intense bloodplay, S&M, yaoi, and language. No flamers, Please review.


Shizaya

**Hello pplz, I am back! I had a lot of things going on. BTW this is Sai not Kai or a collab. I have recently gotten into an anime we all love called Durarara! I took the time to watch a few episodes since I have never seen it. (What a n00b I know). I saw Shizuo and Izaya and instantly fell in love so I hope you enjoy this little (hardcore) story I put together. Rated M for smut, hardcore blood play, Masochism, and slight rape. lolz But he likes it so its not rape. Lolz enjoy and no flaming! Songs recommended- ADIDAS-by Korn I OWN NOTHING.**

Dark alleyways...the perfect setting for a murder, kidnapping or rape right? Well two of the three applied tonight. For what was intended was revenge, revenge on Izaya for humiliating him in public. For all the times he looked at Izaya and just felt like he wanted to kill him. That's not exactly what he was intending tonight, that would be no fun. Izaya walked out of the back of a bar, his face stoic and his hands jammed in the pockets of his jacket. Shizuo made sure to stay fairly hidden, the dark of the night provided him excellent cover but he knew Izaya was witty and aware. Izaya crossed the intersection of the alleyway heading east. He was going to go home and the alleyways were the quick way home to avoid the crowds of people he disliked. Shizuo remained hidden until Izaya entered the alleyway, swiftly he jumped out and caught Izaya by his arm and pulled him into his chest. His hand moved up to Izaya's mouth, he pinned Izaya up against a wall and looked into his crimson eyes. Izaya couldn't quite recognize the man in the darkness, only the outline of him and the faint smell of cigarette smoke.

"I-ZA-YA...I have been waiting for you." The minute Shizuo spoke Izaya knew it was him. He struggled against Shizuo's grasp but Shizuo only tightened it. He brought his face inches from Izaya who smelled of alcohol. Izaya tried to pull farther away but only succeeded in smacking his head against the brick wall behind him. "What a pretty little sight. Izaya under my control, helpless and drunk." Izaya scowled and licked Shizuo's hand. He wasn't expecting it so he jerked his hand back and cursed, it had slightly turned him on.

"Shizuo, kidnapping me in a dark alleyway is not cool at all. What are you planning?" Shizuo had pinned Izaya's hands above his head and moved closer to him.

"Why...nothing at all. I just want to take you home, play with you a bit and then you can be on your way." Izaya snarled. Shizuo moved closer and licked Izaya's cheek, he moved his tongue down Izaya's face down to his neck where he nipped at the skin there. Izaya gasped and made a move to pull out his switch blade, he was pinned with his hands above his head, he thought he might die tonight. In a way...

"What do you mean by play with me?" Shizuo pushed his knee between Izaya's legs and smirked. Izaya let out a small moan, he silenced himself instantly. The noise Izaya just made set a fire off in Shizuo's pants, he wasn't going to let Izaya off easy now, not that he was going to before. The fire in his pants grew and he became constricted, Izaya noticed and smirked. "I see...so that's what you want to do. You're sick." Shizuo smiled and pushed his body up against Izaya's, he could feel Izaya's breath against his chest and he loved it.

"You. Come. With. Me..." Shizuo blindfolded Izaya and walked him a little ways until they came to a black car. He set Izaya into the passengers seat and he himself went to the drivers seat. He started up the engine, and drove out, he passed many houses, bars and hidden hotels. He looked over at Izaya in the seat next to him, he was squirming and wiggling around uncomfortably. They came to a red light, luckily the windows were tinted so you couldn't see what was going on inside. Shizuo looked over at Izaya again, he noticed Izaya had a bulge in his pants, that was so naughty. "Izaya, what are you thinking about?" Izaya jumped a little, he didn't know Shizuo was paying any attention to him at all. He was still blindfolded and Shizuo had handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Nothing...just stuff." Shizuo sighed, he would kill to hear what he was thinking, if it was making him hard it had to be good. They came to a small apartment complex, Shizuo got Izaya out of the car and led him up some curbs. Shizuo had an apartment on the bottom of the complex. He unlocked the door and turned on a light in the living room, which was well sized. He set Izaya down on a couch, then he noticed something. Izaya was awfully quiet, normally he would be protesting and asking a bunch of questions or insulting him.

"Izaya, you seem quiet, something wrong?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Izaya smirked and tugged on the cuffs around his wrists.

"Do you think you can get these cuffs off me? Then you can take this blindfold off." Shizuo tugged a key out of his pocket and walked over to Izaya. The smell of Izaya smelled oddly sweet, Izaya doesn't even like sweets, yet he smelled of caramel and strawberries. He took the cuffs off and pulled the blindfold off his head. Izaya's face was flushed and he smirked, it was deadly and seductive. Shizuo remained silent and crossed his arms. Izaya stood up from the couch and walked over to him, he played with Shizuo's vest a bit and began unbuttoning. Shizuo's hands caught Izaya's in his, he looked confused for a moment and Izaya pouted when his hands were left to dangle by his sides again.

"You, you're not in charge. I'm the one who kidnapped you, so you are now under my control. Go in that room." Izaya walked into Shizuo's bedroom and looked around.

"Why did you want me to go in here?" He asked, suddenly a lock sounded behind him. Shizuo had locked them in. Just before Izaya could protest anymore he was pushed onto Shizuo's bed and pinned there. Izaya grunted as he felt the weight of Shizuo on top of him, his head spun and he felt nauseous all of a sudden. "Shizuo, I don't feel good." Shizuo noticed his face had gone a bit pale and he was very weak. Izaya sat up for a minute, let his head return to normal and drank a glass of water that Shizuo gave to him. The water had tasted kinda funky and it had a thicker texture. "Shizuo what did you do to it?" Izaya snarled.

"I just gave you something to relax you, calm your upset stomach and make you feel good. I'm not quite sure what its called but its supposed to work really good. A good friend of mine taught me how to make it a while back but I haven't been able to try it on anyone. Guess you became my lab rat Izaya." Shizuo smiled and watched the effects take over Izaya. "How do you feel?" Shizuo asked. Izaya responded which a groan and attacked Shizuo. He straddled his waist and looked into Shizuo's eyes.

"Shizuo-chan...I...I can't control myself. What the fuck did you give me?" Izaya panted and a slight trickle of saliva was rolling out of the corner of his mouth. What Shizuo wouldn't give to lick that trail right off his face.

"Shizuo-chan? You've never called me that before...I like this side of you Izaya; helpless, defenseless, and powerless." Shizuo flipped them over so he was on top. "I'm going to fuck you whether or not you like it. What I want to know is if you're up for it? After all its been so long since I fucked you last." Izaya had been fucked before by Shizuo, it was about 5 months ago, Izaya had been over at Shizuo's house for some odd reason. It was to discuss Shizuo's need to throw vending machines at him, surprisingly they didn't try to kill each other but instead they had sex.

"Shizuo...Fuck me hard." Shizuo's eyes widened, he loved it when Izaya demanded him to do stuff. Izaya panted and gave Shizuo's leg a nice scratch. Shizuo hissed and began undressing Izaya, starting with his jacket, shirt and shoes. Now Izaya was only in his boxers, his erection making a nice tent in his pants. Shizuo reached into Izaya's jacket and pulled his switch blade out.

"Now, wouldn't it be fun to hear a bit of screams tonight?" Shizuo put the blade to Izaya's erection, slightly cutting the fabric that was covering it. Izaya looked down with a slightly terrified look. "Hmm, Izaya are you a masochist?" Izaya nodded and smiled seductively.

"And what would Shizzy do to me if I was?" Shizuo couldn't take it anymore, how he wanted to fuck Izaya as hard as he could without preparation. "Oh? But Shizzy hasn't even taken off his clothes yet...that's not very fair now is it?" Shizuo had to admit it he wanted to take them off just as badly as Izaya wanted them off. He started with his vest and then his shirt. Izaya moaned at the sight of Shizuo in almost nothing. "Shizuo...hurry." Shizuo brought the switch blade across Izaya's chest slowly, making a long painful cut. Izaya clamped his eyes shut and grit his teeth. Shizuo licked his upper lip at the sight of Izaya's dark red blood, the crimson color of his eyes. He brought his head down and began licking the blood, Izaya jumped and sighed at the touch of his tongue. Shizuo stood up and took his pants off, he took the switch blade and cut Izaya's boxers clean off his body. The cold air mixing with the heat of sex was making him go crazy. Shizuo used the switch blade to make a small cut on Izaya's face. Izaya smiled as he did this, he loved it, he wanted to be cut by Shizuo more.

"So cute, seeing Izaya enjoy being cut by his own switch blade. So naughty." Izaya's cock twitched and he pulled himself up to Shizuo's lips. Shizuo put his hands around Izaya's hips and ground his ass against his hard on. Izaya pulled away from the kiss and let out a moan. Shizuo ground his hips against Izaya again and bit his shoulder hard. It drew blood.

"Ahh. YES Shizuo..." Izaya screamed. Shizuo chuckled and thrust Izaya back onto his back, his wounds were still bleeding and they were beginning to stain the bed. Shizuo climbed on top of Izaya and began to suck and kiss his neck and chest, leaving more marks and bites along the way. Shizuo also cut the boxers off his body. He trailed down Izaya's body and stopped right before his erection, which was twitching erratically. Shizuo smiled and looked up at Izaya, who was grinning and drooling. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's member and gave it a nice squeeze before sticking it in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down on it. Izaya grabbed the bed sheets and began to mumble incomprehensible words. Shizuo came off of his cock with a loud pop, which made Izaya jump and moan. Shizuo lifted Izaya's hips and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Izaya, I hope this hurts." Izaya's eyes rolled back into his head when Shizuo poked him a bit.

"No prep Shizzy?" Izaya asked.

"No, You like it rough don't you?" Izaya nodded and licked his bottom lip, which was bleeding from Shizuo biting it.

"Shizzy, Fuck me." Shizuo groaned and began putting his dick in Izaya's tight ass. He got the tip in and Izaya began screaming and laughing at the same time. "Yeah...ahh. Put it all the way in." Shizuo slid his cock in in one thrust. Izaya's eyes wheeled around looking for Shizuo, the warm wet feeling down there suggested he was bleeding. "So...big..." Izaya strained to get his voice out. Shizuo grit his teeth and let Izaya adjust. "MOVE DAMMIT!" Izaya shouted.

"Fuck Izaya, you're so tight. Your ass is crushing my dick." Shizuo began thrusting in and out at a steady pace. He leaned down to kiss Izaya, biting his lip again, causing him to moan. Shizuo flipped Izaya over so he could do him from behind. Izaya moaned and panted as Shizuo continued to thrust into him. Shizuo reached down and began stroking Izaya's cock. Izaya moaned and clawed at the headboard, leaving nail marks in the wood.

"Nahhh...ahh...Shizuo, I can't...I'm going to cum." Shizuo bent over Izaya and whispered in his ear.

"Cum Izaya." Shizuo flipped them over again so they were facing each other. Shizuo thrust harder and faster as Izaya began drooling and moaning louder. Sweat rolled down their bodies, mixing in with blood. Izaya moaned and threw his arms around Shizuo, who pinned them above Izaya's head. Shizuo thrust harder until he was groaning and making cute noises from the pleasure. Izaya's head went back and his back arched as he came around Shizuo. His cock throbbing and cum covering his stomach and chest, mixing with the blood. Shizuo's cock became impossibly harder and he thrust into Izaya as hard as he could, then with one more thrust he grit his teeth and came inside Izaya. His erection twitching and throbbing inside. He pulled out and watched as his cum trickled out of Izaya's ass. Izaya lay there panting for a minute before he said something.

" Shizzy, that was the hardest you've every fucked me. I loved it. Lets do it again sometime. Can you meet me at my house tomorrow?" Shizuo was exhausted and ready to sleep. Izaya's wounds were still bleeding but he decided to take care of that when he got home.

"Yeah." He said, he couldn't think, the intensity of his orgasm had him floating, his body totally relaxed and his mind cloudy. Izaya got up and put his clothes on, too bad for his boxers though. He unlocked the door and left, limping but still able to walk. Shizuo lay there with no clothes, covered in sweat, blood and cum, he drifted to sleep, having erotic dreams of Izaya. He drempt of him in lewd positions, being fucked as hard as Shizuo could go. But he also drempt of Izaya and himself laying in bed afterward, cuddling and kissing each other. Shizuo would wake up tomorrow and have to call Izaya in the morning. He wouldn't remember agreeing to do this again and he would have to. Izaya always had a way with pleading.

**WELL? What did you guys think of mah lil' story? It took forever to write on top of getting kinda turned on while writing. This was difficult. I like it rough so I figured Izaya must like it rough too. Eh whatever, please review and I'll write another chapter on when Shizzy wakes up and calls Izaya. lolz I love smut. No flamers. REVIEW!**


End file.
